The Awakening
by Trivia Lynn
Summary: Naraku is finally gone and everyone begins to heal. what they didnt know was that he left his ultimate incarnation before he went so that he is not truely gone. New Characters all my own, R&R.


AN: this is my first fanfic, go easy on me please!  
  
Looking out upon the fields filled with bodies, Naraku watched evilly as hundreds upon hundreds of demons attack Inuyasha and his comrades. Those who fought against him numbered in the low hundreds. Kouga, the wolf leader, had all the wolf clans throughout Japan united. Kikyo's reincarnation rallied all the miko's. The monk, the one he had cursed with the Kazaana, brought along many monks. Even the little runt fox, he had brought along demons of the forest. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha put aside their differences for this battle. The demon slayer, though orphaned, had located many more slayers to help out. How interesting, he thought to himself, that all those who would cower in fear of me have rallied together in an attempt to defeat one such as myself. This should be quite interesting indeed.  
He watched the monk use the wind tunnel, and almost a third of the remaining demons were gone. Frowning, he sent out his saimyoushou and the monk immediately stopped using his kazaana for fear of the poisonous insects. Without turning he knew that his remaining incarnations, Kagura and Kanna, and the boy demon slayer he controlled, Kohaku, stood behind him awaiting his next orders. "Kanna," he said, "take your mirror and steal as many souls as you can. Kagura, you shall use your fuujin no mai to kill those who's souls are gone. Kanna you will then release the souls who will have no where to go and start again. Target the areas where the hanyou and his friends are. I want as many of them dead. Do you understand?" "Yes, master Naraku" replied Kanna in her childlike voice. Kagura remained quiet, letting Kanna talk for her, since she was not about to call Naraku 'master'. She just stood there glaring at Naraku's back. Kanna turned to go and Kagura followed her. They left the castle and walked to a small hill over looking the battlefield, and began to attack, starting with the wolves. Back in the castle, Naraku looks over his shoulder at Kohaku. He made a gesture with his hand and Kohaku fell to the floor in a feint. Going to a wall he opened a secret door, it led to a semi large shelf with dozens of vials, all filled with various colored liquids and smoke, and removed the second to last empty vial from the bottom shelf. Kneeling beside Kohaku's face, he opened the vial in front of his open mouth and watched as a green smoke drifted out and into the vial, filling it almost all the way. When it stopped, he capped it then put it away with the others. Outside with Kagura and Kanna, many of the fighters were now gone. Watching as most of their souls are sucked into Kanna's mirror, Naraku remembers the time when he finally got rid of Kikyo for good. It was inside Mount Hakurei, just after wounding her in the shoulder and breaking her bow. Normally he wouldn't have been able to harm her in any way because of Onigumo and his feelings, but just before he had finally managed to get rid of that part of him for good. Using his powers he opened up a crevice that was filled with toxins. Enlarging and clawing his hand, he lashed out at her, pushing her into the ravine and into the toxins. She didn't even have time enough to scream, he thought to himself, chuckling evilly.  
  
His enemies were getting ever closer to his castle. This was as perfect a time as any. Calling Kanna and Kagura back, he went down into the base of the castle, deep into the earth where no sounds of the battle ensuing just outside could be heard. There, he lit several torches along the walls. As the chamber got brighter, the large stone slab became more apparent. It was fairly large, like the one's funeral pyres were made upon, with the given space for gifts and possessions of the deceased to take into the afterlife.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him, and knew Kagura and Kanna had arrived. Without speaking they both walked into the room and placed the different vials around the stone slab. When they finished, they simply stood behind him, as he gazed down at the slab. Kagura had her always there sneer. She had no relocation of this room, nor what went on in there. "Leave." Naraku stated simply. Kanna immediately left as her master wished, but Kagura stayed a little longer, wondering what was going on, but left anyway. After she left, the door shut and locked, leaving Naraku inside to do whatever his evil heart was planning.  
  
Various demons were swarming together; preparing to attack who ever was closest to where they were. The ground was littered with the bodies of fallen comrades, wolves, slayers, monks, mikos and various demons alike. Those remaining were holding their own under the continued onslaught that came from all sides. Miroku had to concentrate his wind tunnel on the demons in the air to avoid his friends. Sango and Kirara attacked whoever was near. Shippo and others were confusing the enemy with their little tricks. Kagome was firing arrows at random as well as using a large dagger that Sango had taught her how to use to protect herself. Inuyasha was on a roll. He was using his Baku Ryu Ha and the Wind Scar all over the place. Mainly on the larger of the demons. The battle continued as fierce as when it had begun. From the looks of everything it seemed it would continue for a lot longer if they didn't start to make some headway soon.  
"Die you pathetic excuse for a demon!" yelled Inuyasha as he killed off a giant snake demon. He was getting careless, and Kagome who was never far off saw a much larger demon approaching from behind, raising its large claw to strike. "Inuyasha!" she yelled as she turned and fired a sacred arrow into the demons heart, it was purified and Inuyasha became more focused on hacking his way to Naraku's castle. He kept thinking about Kikyo, and how the only thing that had survived her death into the acid was a lock of her hair. How Kagome had taken on a bright blue haze as the part of her soul that was taken back into Kikyo went back into her. How she felt more whole to everyone around her, and when they brought that lock of hair back to Kaede. He thought about when he met Miroku and Sango, and how he came to love Shippo like a son through time. That's what drove him forward, even as the blood poured out of his many wounds. The faces of those whom he had come to love and care for, like the family he never had. He was even now on agreeable terms with Sesshomaru, his elder brother. Miroku was quickly getting tired, and his kazaana was ripped in a couple of places, if they did not defeat Naraku soon, he would get swallowed before the next moon set. So he stopped using it and instead used various spirit wards, binding spells, and his shakujou. He was not advancing anywhere but he was doing his share of the work in killing off the demons. Sango and Kirara were attacking from the air; they were keeping opposite to where Miroku was aiming his wind tunnel. Sango was using her hiraikotsu as fast as she could, killing them off in bulk. Kirara was guarding Sango while she waited those few precious seconds for her boomerang to return. They too were barely making headway. Kouga and his wolf friends were attacking wherever they could find the opportune moment. They even went low and came up below and behind the demons for a surprise attack. Inuyasha and Kagome were the closest to the castle, and as they were fighting they both looked up and saw Kagura and Kanna return to do their part, while remaining safe on the hill overlooking the battlefield. Kagome aimed a couple of arrows at them but they were blocked, while one managed to skim Kagura on the cheek, leaving a line of blood at least three inches long. Kanna didn't seem to notice anything but her mirror. Kagura sent her wind blades towards Kagome, but Inuyasha jumped in and blocked them with his Tessaiga easily. "Kagome, watch what your doing, I cant baby-sit you the entire time you know". "I know Inuyasha, I was just trying to help you know that." "But still, watch what you're doing and don't take to long. I can't waste time trying to protect you when I could be slaying demons instead" he said just before he jumped off to another area. Kagome could only watch as he began to slay as if to make up for lost time. She too had to continue to slay using her dagger for her arrows were running low, she intended them all for Naraku. Shouts of "die", "attack", "watch out" and many more were heard from every direction. Soon, many were attacking because it seemed natural, they didn't have to think, just keep moving. Left slash, right stab, behind duck, movements keep moving and stay alive. No other thoughts went through many minds, not even that of comrades. Many even became frightful in their thoughtless mode, so much that the other demons shrank back in confusion, and that only lead to death. And so it went on for more then an hour, the demons falling one by one, till soon there were very few left, but they were the stronger ones so they still put up a decent fight. Kanna, upon the hill next to a fuming Kagura, heard Naraku in her head telling her to return to the castle cellar with Kagura. Without a word she withdrew, and Kagura followed. They swiftly made their way into the castle and down the many stairs until they came to the door with which they last left Naraku. The door was partially open when they arrived, but opened fully when they came to a stop. Inside was Naraku, standing just as hey left him, but upon the stone tablet in front of him all the vials were empty. And on the table lay a woman, with long wavy hair the color of night with streaks on moonlight in it. She lay on her back, with her hands crossed upon her chest as if dead, but there was life in her for she was visibly breathing. Naraku just stood there looking at her with an expression on his face almost like longing, though neither Kanna or Kagura could be sure for it was a never before seen expression when it came to Naraku. "This is Akurei. She is my ultimate incarnation. In her are the powers of everybody I have ever defeated. Including some of myself. I plan to enclose this chamber for at least ten years at the most. Kanna, because you are most loyal to me, you will be put here as well, to serve her when she awakens, as you have done for myself." He stated without turning or moving. A few minutes of silence passed before Kagura got up the courage to ask, "what will I be doing?" "You, Kagura, will be doing nothing. I will release you after you do one more task for me. Go to the village where the red trees grow, at the base of the mountain of storms. There you will find a man with a bag, get it and bring it to me." "Is this some kind of trick Naraku?" She asked suspiciously, raising her hand nervously. "No, do this and I will release you. You will be free to pursue whatever life you wish. Go now and do not forget to bring me that bag." "Yes Naraku." She said as she withdrew. "Naraku," said Kanna in her strange voice, "what do you wish me to do?" "I want you to stay here with Akurei. I'm going to put her into a dormant sleep where she will not age a day. Instead, she will grow stronger, as she is as weak as newborn now. You are to remain here with her, also in sleep. Until the time comes when your both to awaken and take out my revenge. I may or may not be dead by then, but either way, you are to guard her with your life. Understand?" "Yes master Naraku. May I ask how she will know what to do? Am I to tell her everything?" "No, she will know almost nothing of my time here, save for a few memories. I will leave a message to her in your mirror that she is to view when she awakens." "Will you really release Kagura?" "In a way," he laughed evilly as he continues, "I never told her not to look in the bag, as she no doubt will do. In it is a mist, that when she opens it and breathes in, she will take forth the mist and all her memories will be erased. The majority of her powers will also be locked away into a hidden part of her mind, where she will never find them." "Why do you not just kill her?" Kanna asked. "Because I want her to suffer. I want her to be in pain each day as she struggles to remember a life before, a life she never even had. But some will remember, some will remember who she was, and want to kill her for her past actions. She will be helpless in her own defense. She betrayed me at every possible moment, and this is what she gets for it. At times she will wish to take her own life, but she will be too afraid to do it, and so live on day by day, meaningless and empty. That is her punishment." Even Kanna is too stunned to speak after what she has just heard. And so she just watched the sleeping form of her future Master, or Mistress as the case may be, and contemplated what the future holds, for all of them. A flicker of life stirs within her empty eyes, but is quickly gone as she prepares herself mentally for the long sleep waiting to engulf her. Without a word Naraku turns and leaves. Kanna immediately follows close behind. They go to the room from before with Kohaku still laying on the floor unconscious. There, Naraku dons the white baboon suit, only to discard it seconds later. He moves forward towards the window and watches silently as his fellow demons are almost gone. "Kanna," he says, "I wish now to make my message into your mirror. Come and stand before me." She does so quietly and holds the mirror. She does not know what Naraku says because he is doing so with his mind, nor does she feel she would be able to read it if she tried. Though she is curious she does not wish to anger her master by invading his privacy. When Naraku has finished, he simply looked away and said, "Go now into the chamber and wait. When my work here is finished, you will go into slumber." Making a slight bow, she turns and departs, not knowing that this would be the last time she ever saw her master alive again. After Kanna left, Naraku summoned a few of his saimyoushou to carry the body of Kohaku into the battle to drop him beside his sister, to distract her from the battle and hopefully killing her off in her carelessness. They left and indeed dropped him in the way of her weapon. She skillfully blocked her weapon at the last second lest she hurt her brother. He fell unharmed though, but she was distracted in the battle and that was good enough for him. Descending through his castle, he came out upon the hill where Kanna and Kagura were before. There, Naraku stood, gathering his strength for the coming moments. His strength was at its fullest when a dark purple aura with black streaks appeared around him going out a foot in either direction. Then, watching his adversaries, he advanced down the hill towards the battlefield, heading straight towards Inuyasha. None of his enemies saw him coming, but those fighting under him did and parted to let him through. Instead they went to join those centered around the others who fought against him. He advanced towards Inuyasha and raised his arm to strike. At the last moment Inuyasha turned around and seeing Naraku about to strike him instinctively used his Baku Ryu ha. Sending Naraku's demonic energy back towards him. When the dust and the energy settled Naraku was kneeling on the ground, looking down. A few feet behind and to the left of him lay a severed arm wrapped in the same cloth as Naraku's clothing. The full force of the attack hit his arm and ripped it off as he tried to move out of the way. He was visibly shaking and trying to stand at the same time while withstanding the immense pain from losing a limb.  
  
Inuyasha recovers first and throws Hijin Kessou at which he somehow blocks with his good arm. While Inuyasha kept throwing his blades of blood at him, Miroku, who was standing behind Naraku uncovers his Kazaana and aims at him, while trying to stay clear of Inuyasha. But before he could focus it on Naraku himself, several poisonous insects willingly fly right into the wind tunnel, stinging him on the way in, effectively making him close it.  
  
Inuyasha stops to catch his breath and while he does, Naraku stands and now everyone can notice the shouki seeping out of his wound. The wind carries it out over the battle and everyone can feel the effects of the poisonous air. The wind blows a huge gust of it right into Inuyasha's face, making him black out for a second while still on his feet.  
Sango, on the other side of the battlefield, was standing over the body of her barely breathing brother trying to keep the constantly oncoming demons from tearing him apart. Kirara was guarding her from the air. Kirara alerts Sango to the situation on the other side of the field and Sango yells, "Kirara! Go help Inuyasha and Miroku!" Kirara flies off as fast as she can to help her friends who are still incapacitated by the poisonous air.  
  
Naraku starts to form a miasma around himself and everyone else when Kirara goes in for the attack. She attempts to get him in the face but Naraku strikes first with his good arm, effectively slicing her shoulder open and surprising her that she falls down to the ground and transforms into her kitten form. While Naraku is watching Kirara, weary of her until the poisonous air takes effect, Inuyasha stumbles out of his daze and, seeing Naraku's attention somewhere else goes in with his wind scar. Just as Naraku turns towards him it hits him in the face, knocking him back a few feet.  
  
When Naraku looks up, his face is half covered in blood, it seems to everyone looking on that Inuyasha's wind scar cut his eye out, leaving him blind and weak from loss of blood. In a fit of pure rage Naraku lunges towards Inuyasha forming a powerful miasma that he launches towards him, hitting him in the chest and throwing him head over heels backwards. While Inuyasha lay stunned, Naraku gathers his every ounce of strength and energy and with a powerful push throws every bit of it towards Inuyasha for the killing blow.  
In his one moment of pure weakness, Kagome recovers and with the lightning speed of the true priestess she could become one day she launched three of her arrows of purity straight into his back, one after another. The look of surprise on his face is priceless as he starts to glow with the color of the arrows, that feint pink color. He is becoming purified and he knows it. As he is being purified, he starts to do his trademark maniacal laugh. A strong wind gathered up, swirling around and around the field. At the center of the swirl is Naraku, glowing pink and laughing. The wind takes up the poisonous air, the demons fighting alongside Naraku and his castle and swirls them all up into the darkening sky. Naraku is being picked up by the wind and is being ripped apart as he turns to dust while being purified.  
Finally, the wind does down and there is no sign of Naraku, his castle or the demons, only the fading sound of his laugh on the wind. With a loud crash of thunder and spark of lighting, it begins to rain. Looking around the field, everyone is thinking the same thought as everyone else. Naraku is finally gone for good. His evil will dominate the world no more. With the rain falling steadily, it seems as though the rain is purging the world of his evil, and that the world heaved one great sigh of relief. Some look to the sky, wondering where his body went, some are crying silent tears of gratitude, a few begin to look for fallen comrades, finding the dead and the living. Others turn to look at the hill where his castle once presided. Not knowing that though the castle was gone, deep inside the hill lay still the chamber with the two sleeping forms, awaiting the day of their awakening.  
Kagome silently walks over to Inuyasha, who is looking to the sky. She stands beside him, not saying a thing, letting him have his time to himself. After a while, he looks down into her saddened eyes, filled with fatigue. Looking at Kagome and thinking about all they went through together, he smiles a real smile, and then, shocking Kagome, he takes her up into his arms and spins her around, laughing with joy all the while. Soon she starts to laugh too. When he finally put her down, they realize that everybody who is still alive are beginning to gather around them. As they looked to their friends, seeing them all alive and unhurt, they both begin to feel as though a giant weight has been lifted off their shoulders. Still in each other's arms, they embrace again and know that things will only get better now that Naraku's evil is gone from their world, that they are free. Now they and everybody else around them know that though it may take years to wipe the earth clean of the stench that was Naraku, they will do it together, they and everybody else who fought for this chance. Though many died, it was not in vein, for now that he is gone, and the battle won, the healing may truly begin for all. 


End file.
